warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueOrca
Hi! Hi, and welcome to the Warriors Wiki. You cna join projects, make charart, or just edit. If you need any help or want a charart or a signature, I'd be happy to make you one. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page! Atelda 03:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just tell me what colors you want, font, or anything else you want, or you could learn how to through this tutorial: User:Insaneular/Signature Tutorials. And you'd be a big help to the wiki, especially when a new book comes out. Atelda 03:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not too much at all, but it might be tomorrow or tuesday that I'll be able to post it due to loads of homework. Atelda 03:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Blue User Talk:BlueOrcaTalk to Me Ok so here is your siggy, if it doesnt work, then I'll rework it. You just need to make another page connected to your profile for your listing your signatures. I don't know why it is needed, though. Atelda 00:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You just need to make one, and so then where it says your username and profile pic and has the drop down list, click preferences and then scroll down to the signature section. Then click custom signature and enter the code. Then save! Atelda 01:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Ok, so I've looked it over, and I might get someone else too also, but it may be a day or too til you get it back. That's somewhat odd. I looked over three times, maybe it just went over my head. I'll work on it. Atelda 02:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I looked over what siggie I gave you, and I realize a tad too late that I gave the wrong one, but Wildheart looked over the siggie and so here it is: 00:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay and the mess up, but hope you like it! Atelda 03:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it was in the wrong format. And don't worry about bothering me, it's just somethings need to be delayed, but I'm on top of it. Atelda 20:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Blue User Talk:BlueOrcaTalk to Me Oh wow, (^) I am just not doing well today. Anyways I hope you like it. Sorry for the troubles, liking the wiki so far? Atelda 01:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC no problem. I love making new friends and chatting! Atelda 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I would love to! I'll start helping out right now. Atelda 02:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm guessing your pretty new. Well, if you want anything like a Charart or a Charcat, just ask me. I'm on right now, so I should be able to get back to you right away. 23:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Me again Hello, Blueorca. I was thinkingabout how you haven't decided what you want your charart to look like, so I thought up some looks that sound cool: *Tortiseshell with a blue-gray spot on it's back that looks like a whale *blue-gray tabby with black spots *black cat with marbled blue-gray tabby stripes (Triangle-ish) *black cat with white belly claws so it looked lik an orca, but it's face was blue-gray. That's all I can think of right now. If you like one of these looks, you can come ask me to make one for you, but if you don't you don't have to use one of these looks, (I'm not tring to rush you in deciding, I'm just kinda bored:P) See ya, 00:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) charart here is the finished charart: if you want anything changed, just ask me! Also, I love it when people give harder charart requests like this, instead of like, a black cat with green eyes. BTW, I think the most fun chararts to make are ethier marbled tabby or tortiseshell. Well, anyway, if you want it changed just ask me! 12:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Here, I remade it because i did kind of mess up the blurring, here it is: if you still think there needs to be changes, just ask me, I don't mind. I really have nothing better to do:D, 01:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Blue. Thanks for defending Cheetahstar. Cheetz is one of my best friends on the wiki. Thanks again. :) ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 15:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) So......................................................... So........................I saw the thing ya put on my fandump page. I'm perfectly aware of this, but a lot of people aren't. I just think it would be a useful page so that all the idiots out there who have NO clue what an encyclopedia is don't screwthis up by making tons of non-canon character pages. I think of it as a controlled outlet for our wiki user's creative needs. 01:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Request Hey, Blueorca! do you want to be friends? It's okay if you don't. Petalwhisker Oh yeah, oh yeah... 00:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm just trying to get some friends right now. Petalwhisker Oh yeah, oh yeah... 17:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: That Vandal I'll send a message to Moonflight. Nightshine 01:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) \Just ignore the vandal. They'll be gone by tomorrow morning. :) 02:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT WHAT R U OBSESSED WITH THIS WIKI Hello, I'm Vandalstopper. I help people who are being harrassed by other users. I've seen your page, and I'll help you fight that wikia contributer. I'll help you, trust me. Vandalstopper 02:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Vandalstopper